New generation
by ghost fucker
Summary: baca didalam mls nulis capek


Sumary:naruto adalah anak sang yondaime hokage dan kushina uzumaki namun dia diabaikan karena hanya memiliki sedikit chakra berbeda dengan kembarannya menma yang memiliki banyak chakra dan seorang jinchuriki kyubi,namun ia bertemu dengan rikudou sennin dan dilatih olehnya.Bagaimanakah kisah naruto uzumaki seorang anak yang diramalkan...???????

WARN:godlike!naru thypo...dll

Let's reading

Permulaan

Di desa yang bernama konohagakure no sato ada anak yang diabaikan karena hanya memiliki sedikit chakra dia adalah naruto namikaze anak dari minato namikaze dan kushina uzumaki yang sekarang berubah menjadi namikaze.Naruto setiap hari mendapatkan tatapan benci dari warga dan disiksa oleh warga dan beberapa ninja karena dianggap aib yang mempermalukan keluarga yondaime hokage

pada tanggal 10 oktober yang bertepatan pada hari ulang tahun naruto dan menma naruto hanya bisa melihat orang tuanya dan adiknya yang sedang merayakan ulang tahun menma bersama warga konoha,naruto pun beranjak pergi dari sana.

Naruto pun pergi ke sebuah danau ,setelah beberapa lama naruto pun beranjak pegi dari danau itu dan bertemu warga dan njnja yang baru pulang dari acara ulang tahun menma.ada seorang warga yang melihat naruto pun berkata pada warga lainnya

Warga 1:hey itukan aib dari keluarga hokage sama.

Warga 2:iya benar itu si aib.

Warga 3:ayo kita cegat dan hajar si aib itu

Para warga:Ayo

setelah itupun mereka mencegat naruto yang baru pulang dari danau

Warga:hey,berhenti kau aib

Naruto:a.a.aada apa tuan

Warga:ada apa ada apa kau itu adalah aib keluarga yondaime seharusnya kau mati

Naruto:m.m.maaf tuan

Warga:maaf maaf ayo hajar dia

setelah itupun para warga mulai memukuli dan melempari naruto batu,namun ituu tidak berlaku lama karena kedatangan sandaime hokage dan para anbunya

Sandaime:berhenti atau kalian akan diseret ke penjara oleh para anbu

para warga pun berhenti dan mulai melarikan diri namun ada beberapa dari mereka yang berhasil ditangkap dan dibawa ke penjara oleh anbu

setelah kejadian itu naruto masuk rumah sakit namun tidak ada satupun anggota keluarganya yang menjenguk naruto di rumah sakit,diruangan naruto hanya ada sandaime,tsunade,shizune,dan kakashi yang masih memakai pakaian anbunya

sandaime:sebenarnya apa yang membuat naruto kun seperti ini

tsunade:aku tidak tau sensei tapi yang jelas aku akan menghancurkan mereka yang membuat naru seperti ini

Ya tsunade adalah ibu angkat naruto sejak naruto berumur 5 tahun

melihat tsunade seperti itu sandaime,shizune,dan kakashi pun hanya bisa menghela nafas karena mereka tau apa yang membuat tsunade marah

Di tempat naruto

Dimana aku,itulah yang ada di pikiran naruto saat ini

kau ada di alam bawah sadarmu naruto:jawab seseorang

naruto:siapa disana

sosok misterius:aku adalah hagoromo ootsutsuki kalian biasa memanggilku rikudou sennin

naruto:rikudou sennin maafkan hamba yang keterlaluan ini

hagoromo:tak pa naruto kau bisa memanggilku jiji

naruto:ha'i jiji,memang ada apa jiji menemui naru

hagoromo:aku ingin melatihmu naruto dan juga membuka segel yang menyegel chakramu

naruto:apaaa,kau akan melatihku jiji dan apa maksud jiji segel yang menyegel chakra miliku padahal aku tak memiliki chakra

hagoromo:kau itu memiliki chakra yang sangat banyak naruto tapi chakra mu disegel karena takut tubuhny tidak mampu menampung chakramu yang besar

naruto:jadi begitu,kalau begitu ayo kita mulai latihan jiji

hagoromo:tapi sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya naruto,kalau kau memiliki kekuatan apa yang akan kau lakukan naruto

naruto:aku akan melindungi orang yang ku sayangi

hagoromo:kalau begitu aku akan membuka segel chakramu dan memberimu hadiah,bersiaplah naruto ini akan terasa sedikit sakit

naruto:ha'i

setelah itu hagoromo pun membuka segel chakra milik naruto,dan pada saat pembukaan segel chakra yang bisa didengar àdalah teriakan kesakitan naruto

hagoromo:sudah selesai dan aku ingi memberimu hadiah

naruto:hadiah apa jiji

hagoromo:yang pertama adalah pedang totsuka dan kusanagi milikku,yang kedua mendekatlah naruto

setelah naruto mendekan hagaromo pun menyentuhkan tangannya ke mata naruto setelah itu mata naruto berubah menjadi berwarna ungu dan berpola riak air

naruto:apaaaaaaaa yang terjafi dengan mataku

hagoromo:itu adalah rinnegan naruto

naruto hanya ber oh ria karena dia memiliki kepintaran di atas rata"

hagoromo:baiklah ayo kita mulai latihannya selama 3 tahun

3 tahun kemudian

naruto sudah menyelesaikan latihannya bersama hagoromo inilah saat nya perpisahan

hagoromo:kni sudah saatnya aku pergi naruto

naruto:apakah kita akan bertemu lagi jiji

hagoromo:entahlah naruto aku juga tidak tau,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu naruto

setelah itu tubuh hagoromo pun bersinar dan tubuh hagoromo pun mulai menghilang

setelah itupun naruto pergi dari alam bawah sadarnya

Di sisi lain

naruto pun membuka matanya,ia melihat ada seorang kakek dan wanita yang dia anggap kakek dan ibunya,naruto pun memanggil ibunya

naruto:ka san

tsunade:naru kau sudah sadar

naruto:ya ka san naru sudah sadar dan naru sudah baik" saja

hiruzen:akhirnya kau sadar juga naruto

naruto:ha'i jiji

hiruzen:apakah kau ingin masuk ke akademi ninja naruto

naruto:ya jiji naru mau masuk akademi

hiruzen:baiklah besok kau bisa masuk akademi,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu

tsunade:ayo kita pulang naru

naruto:ha'i ka san

akhirnya naruto dan tsunade pun pulang ke rumah tsunade

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 _gimana ceritanya bagus gak,kalau jelek mohon dimaklumi karena saya adalah,author baru_

 _KALAU BEGITU SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER_


End file.
